


Buying love

by ItsMeSunset



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Person Point of View, Gamzee and Tavros are both mythical creatures, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Satyr Tavros, Slavery of sorts, Slow Burn, dragon hybrid Gamzee, human reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeSunset/pseuds/ItsMeSunset
Summary: In a world where the mythical are treated like property, you are the heir to your fathers fortune. The tales of the creature sales were well known around the land and you finally had the chance and the means to make a difference, even if it was for only one poor soul. That is, until the dangerous dragon beast was brought to the stage, already having purchased one creature, could you handle another? By the messiahs, you hope so, because you just outbid everyone without thinking.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Reader/Gamzee Makara, Reader/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t liking the way I had written the previous buying love, so I decided to rewrite it and make it into something I could be proud of. All feedback is appreciated.

Born to an aristocratic family, you had always been spoiled in life. Well, if spoiled meant you were given money and then told to “fuck off” by your father or to be hugged and shooed away by your mother when you wanted either of them. The workers of the estate had been your closest friends for most of your life, the eldest of them being the closest thing to a true motherly figure in your life. Her name had been Lydia, but she had died shortly before your 14th birthday. You had been heartbroken, your parents unsure of how to go about helping their child, so they hired a new head maid and pretended like that fixed anything, it hadn’t. 

The years after that passed in a blur, you were sent off to school, taught how to take over your fathers wealth, or how to raise children, honestly you didn’t remember as you paid so little attention. Most of your time had truly been spent learning of yourself, making friends and sneaking out only to be caught with said friends in a laughing fit. You never really got into true trouble, per say, most of it was simple light-hearted tricks you pulled on your pals or a few good natured teachers. Everyone had enjoyed having you around, you were going on your senior year and you knew it would be your best year yet. Your hopes were high... but then the fire happened.

Your mother and fire had been in their carriage on their way to a party one of their closest ally’s had been hosting. In the midst of the woods, they were robbed, your father stabbed and the coach set aflame. Your mother had never truly been a strong woman physically, she was an intelligent woman, books were all that she lifted. As she had attempted to pull your father from the carriage, her dress had caught fire and they were both killed. 

You had been sent to your childhood home, expected to take over the household as you were the only heir. You were in charge of your parents funerals, you were barely 19 and you had to do all of it on your own, to it only help being the house servants that you barely remembered. You were the sole survivor of your family, the sole living Boumont, and you had no idea what you were doing. 

The days passed into weeks, your parents funerals were taken care of and you took over the estate. Renovations were begun and finished in the span of months, all the while you spent your time alone. Finally your friends got tired of their letters being ignored and one managed to actually come visit, despite the fact that many lived very far off. 

His name is Henry, the next in line to his fathers train company, he had always been rather fond of you and was obvious enough about it that even you had caught on. It hadn’t taken long before your other friends had teased the two or you over the shared flirting, but now that you were busy with setting all of your fathers business to flow smoothly without him, you had no time for that sort of thing. 

“(Y/N)! You’ve grown so much already” was the first thing Henry said as you walked down the stairs, a maid named Eve following behind as she had just alerted you of your company’s presence. 

“It’s been 10 months, Henry. People can change with stress” you said blankety as you motioned for the male to follow you into the kitchen. You hadn’t left your room in weeks and had eaten far less than you probably should. As long as you were out right now, you figured you might as well feed your guest as well as yourself. “How have you been, dear friend?” You then questioned to avoid an awkward silence, something you didn’t have the patience for lately. 

“We’ve all been worried about you, so I came by to check in. See if you were still breathing and all” the male offered, hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. You looked him over with a suspicious eye. Henry had always been traditionally attractive, with his deep brown hair and perfect sky blue eyes. His nose was slightly crooked, looking as if it may have been broken once upon a time and had healed funky, but it wasn’t exactly unattractive on his otherwise perfect face. No, Henry was very handsome, but he was also selfish, manipulative and possessive. Possessiveness could be attractive in a lover, but not to the extent with which Henry took it. 

It had been sophomore year, Henry and you had been close, but Henry seemed to treat your relationship as more. Despite the fact you two had never dated, kissed or even held hands, Henry acted as if you two were dating and planned marriage. Refusing any other guy or girl to speak to you, even in a friendly way. It had hurt, but he had allowed your mutual friends to hang around, but you knew that he had pulled them to the side and warned them to back off. 

Henry’s eyes held a secret truth to them that you knew only you could see and you refused to be tricked again. 

“Sure, Henry. Want some tea?” You offered, not caring for his lies. You knew why he was truly here, you could practically hear his thoughts ‘they’ll be mine, I just have to play to their grief’ 

“Sure, sweets. While I’m here, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night. Must get lonely here with only the work. I heard there’s a creature auction in a warehouse in Matril. Wanna go?” He offered, his perfect smile blinding you with it’s disgusting lies. 

“Matril is nearly a days drive away, besides, you know I hate those damned auctions. They’re so vile” you told him, shaking your head as you poured out two cups of tea for both of you. You quietly requested one of the cooks to make some simple sandwiches for the both of you, smiling in thanks to them before your appearance returned to a deadpan as you turned back to Henry.

“Which is exactly why we should leave in the morning!” The man replied, eyed wife and bright as he took a drink of the tea, no sure added. The heathen. 

“Will you leave me to be alone and grieve if I go?” You questioned reluctantly. 

And that’s how you had ended up here, stepping from a carriage and looking to a giant warehouse that was very obviously in use. You’d try to make the best of the night, but you knew what hell awaited. Or so you thought.


	2. The auction

It had never occurred to you of how fancy these seemingly barbaric practices were. Everyone surrounding you wore elegant dresses and dapper suits, each obviously flaunting their wealth, and for a few lack of wealth. 

The creature auctions had always been a status symbol for the rich and poor alike, to have something from one of the auctions is to have something someone else doesn’t. It’s a jealousy play, a way to stab at other people’s envy in order to make someone appear like they were worth the air they wasted. It was vile and disgusting and oh so intriguing. 

You had never had a true desire to attend an auction, but now that you were here, you could see the appeal. The building, while disgusting on the outside, was intimidatingly large and beautiful from within. There was a red carpet from the door leading down a hall to the showroom, the main room where the auction would take place. 

The auction was very well put together, smaller creatures were for silent auction within the side halls while the larger, more expensive creatures were to be shown off and auctioned aloud. Though the state or the creatures were clean and well kept, the way their eyes showed such fear told the truth of how they were treated behind walls. 

The creatures were all chained by the wrists or the neck, none left to wander and very little wiggle room was allowed from the chain to their skin. A few were in full cages and a few were even in boxes of sorts. The most common if the silent auction creatures were those of Fae, fairies and nymphs. Yet one creature caught your eye as you walked. 

It was a satyr, hair shaved into a Mohawk as two horns sprouted from either side of its skull. The horns had obviously been sanded and shaped by the captors if the creature in an attempt to make it appear more kept. 

The creature was sat on its rear, it fluffy brown rear to be exact. Skin pale as ever, hair blacker than the night and eyed a golden amber of hidden hope. Your heart almost refused to beat as it’s eyes met yours ever so briefly before it then panicked and looked down at its hooves. 

Looking above the poor things head, you read the details  
#55581   
Satyr   
Male  
Young adult, 17   
Current bud: 10,000 

You immediately knew what you had to do, walking to one of the salesmen on the floor, you requested assistance with paying for the creature, knowing no one would outbid 25,000 on such a pitiful and broken seeming creature. The man took the bid and told you to meet directly before the main auction begun as that was when the creature would be yours. 

You nodded and walked back to your companion, not wanting to show an interest in the poor satyr as that could cause someone to find eyed for the boy and try to outbid you for him. So you tired to keep your eyes off of him, despite the fact your heart dropped every time you noticed the boy look up only to panic and avert his eyes from whatever he had been looking at.

Henry had been speaking with two women when you approached, his smile just as fake as ever and it made bile build in your throat. “(Y/N)! Come meet Emily and Nareva, the Sampson twins” he introduced you. 

You smiled with a simple smile, close mouthed and wishing to avoid all introductions, you didn’t need potential partnerships right now, you had just finished clearing all of your fathers corrupt partnerships and your had enough of selfish men and women who want your money. “It’s nice to meet you” you simply said, eyed drawing back to the small satyr with a sigh. 

“Oh honey, you are just precious. You look just like my friend, he came to my sweet sixteen just last month and he was a doll. So precious.” Emily spoke with such a condescending tone to her voice that you could feel the grimace within your soul.

“Not a he, I’m four years older than you and I’m not precious. When you control several multimillion dollar companies and still make an effort to keep out corrupt business practices from your workers, you can try to talk to me like an equal. Until then, piss off and don’t treat me like a child.” You said. Usually you weren’t their rude, but the girl had struck a nerve with you and you’d gone through enough shit to deal with being treated like a child. 

Nareva, seemingly to be the wall flower type, stepped in and shook her head “look lady, I don’t know who you think you are, but you won’t get away with talking to us like th-“ she was interrupted by you holding a single finger up and smirking widely.

“I’m not a lady, and I’m (Y/N) Boumont, Child it Tunton and Mirel Boumont, the newfound owner of the Boumont fortune along with the several companies my father had his hands in. So you’d be wise not to fuck with me, kid. I’m usually nice, but you seem to bring out the best in me. See you around” you explained before walking off, having heard the call for the main auction to begin. 

You paid for the boy before heading into the main showroom, requesting he be given proper clothing before you picked him up afterwards.


End file.
